1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transport device and recording device that are typical of facsimiles, printers, and the like.
2. Related Art
In recording devices of the related art that are typical of facsimiles, printers, and the like, when paper jams and transport faults occur in a transport pathway of a target recording medium, in order to clear a target recording medium that is jammed in a route of the transport pathway, clearing of the target recording medium that is jammed in the middle of the route of the transport pathway is performed by providing a cover that is openable and closeable with respect to the device main body, and exposing at least a portion of the transport pathway of the target recording medium by opening the cover with respect to the device main body.
In such recording devices, for example, there are recording devices in which a portion of the transport pathway is unitized, and the portion of the transport pathway is configured to be attachable and detachable with respect to the device main body in a state in which the cover is open with respect to the device main body (JP-A-2003-241615). According to this configuration, it is possible to easily remove a target recording medium that has caused a paper jam in the recording device from the transport pathway.
In the recording device that is disclosed in JP-A-2003-241615, a cover that is openable and closeable with respect to the device main body is provided, and a fixing device is configured to be attachable and detachable with respect to the device main body when the cover is open with respect to the device main body. Additionally, in this instance, the fixing device refers to a device that fixes toner that is transferred onto a target recording medium through heating.
The fixing device is provided with a handling unit for a user to hold the fixing device when the fixing device is attached and detached with respect to the device main body, and a release lever unit. The release lever unit combines functions of a handling unit when moving the fixing device, a manipulation unit for attaching and detaching the fixing device to the device main body, and a manipulation unit of a locking mechanism for anchoring for anchoring the fixing device to the device main body.
Given that, when the fixing device is removed from the device main body in this recording device, the cover is set to an open state with respect to the device main body, and the lock of locking mechanism for anchoring is released by manipulating the release lever unit of the fixing device. In addition, in the recording device, when the fixing device is fixed to the device main body, the fixing device is fixed to the device main body in a state in which the cover is open with respect to the device main body, and thereafter, the lock of locking mechanism for anchoring is engaged by manipulating the release lever unit of the fixing device.
Therefore, in this recording device, manipulation of the release lever unit is necessary when attachment and detachment of the fixing device with respect to the device main body is performed, and there is a concern that the workability of a user is reduced.
Further, in a configuration in which this kind of locking mechanism for anchoring is not provided, the cover is closed with respect to the device main body in a state in which the fixing device is not positioned in a predetermined position with respect to the device main body, and there is a concern that recording faults and paper jams will occur as a result of a recording operation being executed.